Lullabye
by EspacioSideral
Summary: Kurt dreams of his mother at Dalton, and finds Blaine singing his favorite childhood song.


Kurt was 7 years old again, lying in bed with a fever. His mother comes in to check on him, putting her hand to his forehead and placing a damp washcloth on the back of his neck. "How you feeling, pumpkin?" she asks.

"Not so good, Mommy," Kurt answers.

She smoothes his bangs off his face and kisses his head, saying, "Well, get some sleep and you'll feel better" as she gets up to leave.

She has almost reached the door when her little boy whispers, "Momma?" She turns back towards the bed as he pleads, "…Stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course sweetheart," she answers and sits back on the bed. "Do you need anything else?"

He rolls over and murmurs, "…Rub my back?"

"I'll stay as long as need me to," she replies as she begins to slowly rub circles between his shoulder blades. "Do you want me to sing a lullaby?"

"I'm not a baby anymore," he grumbles into his pillow, although he secretly loves when she sings to him. Her soothing, sweet voice never fails to make him feel better.

"But you'll always be my baby," she answers, as she starts to sing.

_Goodnight, my angel_

_Time to close your eyes_

_And save these questions for another day_

_I think I know what you've been asking me_

_I think you know what I've been trying to say_

_I promised I would never leave you_

_And you should always know_

_Wherever you may go_

_No matter where you are_

_I never will be far away._

_Goodnight, my angel_

_Now it's time to dream_

_And dream how wonderful your life will be…_

Kurt still has these dreams about his mother fairly often, although she's been gone for awhile. This night it seems more vivid than usual however; he thinks he actually hears singing, and is that a hand on his back? He starts awake to find himself in his Dalton dorm bed, with a surprised Blaine sitting next to him, looking like a kid who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaims, suddenly wide awake. "What are you doing here?"

"Um…" he edges closer to the end of the bed, away from Kurt. "Well I thought we had plans for dinner, but then you never answered any of my texts, and I got worried…" Kurt glanced over at his phone and was surprised to see 3 texts and 2 missed calls from Blaine, and to realize that somehow it was past 8 pm. He looked back over at Blaine, who was still talking "…and when you didn't answer my knocks on the door, I came inside and you were curled up, shivering on your bed. I walked over to check if you were okay and then you murmured something about rubbing your back…" he looks away sheepishly, and Kurt realizes he hadn't been imagining that hand on his shirt. That also meant…

"You were singing!" Kurt blurts out. Now Blaine really won't meet Kurt's eyes, as he raises his hand to scratch his neck, which is now a bright shade of pink.

"Well you were still tossing and turning a lot, so I figured I would sing this old song that used to calm me down as a kid – I would always listen to it on cassette tape in my room whenever I was upset."

"Goodnight my Angel, by Billy Joel," Kurt declares firmly. That finally causes Blaine to return his gaze with a surprise. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"My mom used to sing that to me when I was little…" Kurt replies, a pensive look on his face.

"Oh," Blaine answers quietly. "Kurt, I…" he leans closer, then says "I should go. I hope you feel better." He gets up suddenly and heads towards the door, missing the disappointed look that flashed across the other boy's face. His hand is turning the doorknob when he hears a quiet voice from behind him ask, "Blaine? Do you think you could stay?"

"Really?" Blaine turns around, evidently unprepared for the request.

"Yeah…" the voice continues, "I liked your singing. I was actually dreaming about my mom singing a lullaby."

"I'll stay as long as you want Kurt," he answers as he walks back over to the extra long twin bed. "Always. Now scoot over." He sits down next to Kurt, and hesitantly begins the song where he left off. The other boy sighs contentedly and drifts back to sleep, this time dreaming about not his mother, but Blaine singing those familiar words:

_Then in your heart_

_There will always be a part of me_

_Someday we'll all be gone_

_But lullabyes go on and on…_

_They never die_

_That's how you_

_And I_

_Will be._


End file.
